I Miss My Friend
by jackyyy17
Summary: Oneshot: A storysongfic about how Mara is dealing with the death of Luke Skywalker. This is an adopted story based on Darryl Worley's “I Miss My Friend.” AU: Set a few years after the Yuuzhan Vong War. Please Review


I Miss My Friend

by: jackyyy17

(Rating: Teen)

Summary:

Oneshot: A story/songfic about how Mara is dealing with the death of Luke Skywalker. This is an adopted story based on Darryl Worley's "_I Miss My Friend._" AU: Set a few years after the Yuuzhan Vong War.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Star Wars characters. They are the property of George Lucas and Timothy Zahn, etc. I am not making any money from these stories so please don't sue!

Hollow. That's how I feel. Lost, sad, depressed; the list could go on and on. His presence, which had been in the back of my mind, is gone now. For the first time since I held that blaster to his head all those years ago, I feel truly alone. How could he leave me? He promised he would never leave me. He lied.

I watch his Memory Service from a distance. The other people stand in a semicircle around the stone that marks his heroic deeds. This monument will commemorate his deeds to the New Republic. They are his closest friends. Only they were invited to this ceremony. Leia and Han are there watching over Ben, my beautiful son that Luke gave me. He is crying, but I can't bring myself to comfort him. He reminds me too much of what I lost. Ben is smart. He knows something is wrong with me, but I don't care.

They are all unaware of their lone stalker. Still, I can't join them. I can only watch from a distance. I don't want comfort. I don't want them to tell me how sorry they are. I just want to be left alone. I want Luke back.

I shake my head and walk away. I wander mindlessly around the new Jedi academy, the place we relocated to after the war. Somehow I end up back at our apartment, the one Luke and I shared. "How could you leave me?" I yell at no one.

I end up in the bedroom, where I finally break down on the bed and cry. I've always heard that tears are magical medicine because they wash away the sorrows, but I think mine are drowning me. "Maybe that will be my death," I think bitterly. That sounds like a good idea to me. The idea tempts me, while the darkness tries to seduce me. This is my darkest hour. I didn't even feel like this when Palpatine died.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I'm being awoken by the turning on of the living room HoloRadio. "Turn that kriffing thing off," I yell. "Turn it off NOW, and leave me alone." I want to be alone. Can't they see that? I know that I'm being selfish, but I can't help that. Still, the HoloRadio continues to play. I break and touch the darkness. I storm into the living room to find no one.

I rage toward the radio, and go to destroy it. Something stops me. That song… And the memories come back.

_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes  
The way your soft brown hair falls  
I miss the power of your kiss when we make love  
Oh but baby most of all  
I miss my friend_

It is weird, Mara contemplated. The one she really wanted to kill… Well, now she wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

She was standing on top of the roof where Luke and given her his Father's lightsaber. She touched the lightsaber at her side again, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Luke had just recently given this to her, and still she couldn't believe it. The trip to Wayland had seemed like a lifetime ago. But her last command was fulfilled. Mara, for the first time in her life, was free. And all thanks to Luke. Of course, she would never tell him that.

"I thought I would find you up here," Luke voice broke into Mara's thoughts. She spun around to hide her startle. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Luke. I was just thinking about the weird turn my life has taken. I never imagined that being away from Palpatine's control would make me feel free, you know?"

Luke was a little taken back by this admission. Normally, Mara was a closed book. But now she was facing back out to the Coruscant skyline, and Luke knew he would probably get no more out of her.

"I'm glad you're free. And that you're here with us," he told her. Luke walked over to where Mara leaned against the railing, and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

By the time Mara recovered from her shock, Luke had disappeared into the night.

_The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say  
to make me laugh again  
Let the light back in  
I miss my friend_

Luke stood in the dark shadows of his room. She had left him. Callista, the one who he loved more than life itself, had gone away with only a HoloMessage goodbye. "How could she do that to me?" Luke whispered.

"Luke?" He was startled by that soft voice. He was going to ignore her, but decided that she would still probably find him.

"Here, Mara."

Mara approached Luke and for the first time, saw his thin frame. He hadn't been eating well. Tionne had told Mara, beforehand, that Luke wasn't even coming out of his room anymore.

Mara approached Luke, and did something she had never done before. She sat next to Luke and hugged him. "It will be alright, Luke," she whispered. "It all will be alright."

Luke, for the first time since Callista left, felt safe and loved. He smiled, but could feel the tears start to form. He tried not to cry, but Mara whispered, "It's okay, Luke. I've heard that tears wash away sorrows." He laughed lightly, and then cried.

They sat that way for a long time.

_I miss colors that you brought into my life  
Your golden smile and those blue-green eyes  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
saying it'll be all right  
I miss my friend_

She couldn't believe it. Luke had finally asked if she would marry him. And even though they had been in the middle of a crisis fighting the sentinel droids, she had accepted his proposal.

For the first time in her life, Mara felt complete. Like this was where she belonged. After their minds had melded together, she could never go back to the way things were before. And now, by some miracle of the Force, they would be married in less than a week.

Mara stared at her reflection again. "What could he possibley see in me?" she wondered. She was getting married. "Me… Married. Who would have thought?"

"You are so beautiful." Mara turned to find Luke standing in the doorway. He had picked up on her thoughts. It was so easy for him to do now, but Mara didn't mind. He would never take advantage like Palpatine had. "I should have married you a long time ago." He walked over to where Mara stood and wrapped his strong arms around her lithe body. "I love you. Only you." He smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my shy Farmboy?" She broke away from his embrace and turned to face him. In mock horror she said, "Please don't tell me you are taking lessons from Lando again."

"No, I'm taking lessons from Han this time." She laughed, and he added, "Are they working?"

"A little too well."

"Mara," Leia called from the other room. "I need you here to discuss the wedding again.

"Argh. Are you sure we can't just elope, Luke? That would have been much more fun."

"You try convincing Leia," Luke laughed.

"Mara, are you coming?" Leia called again.

"I'm coming, I coming," she hollered back. "Off to torture. You know the only reason I'm doing this is for you!"

"I know, I know. I love you Mara."

"Love you to." They kissed and Mara left Luke staring at the mirror.

_The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say  
to make me laugh again  
Let the light back in  
I miss my friend_

Their first fight. Luke and Mara had been married for less than a year, and they were having their first fight. They had been yelling at each other for hours. Luke had been so close to sleeping on the couch.

The fight had been silly, really. No one was sure who had started it. All Luke knew was that Mara was not speaking to him, and that she would be sleeping in the _Jade Saber_ tonight. In fact, he was so sure that she would blast off Yavin 4 as soon as someone gave her clearance. This thought saddened Luke, but he wouldn't chase after her. He would just go to bed. If she wanted to leave, then to hell with her.

Sometime around midnight, Luke was awoken to the shifting of the mattress. He turned towards the disturbance to find Mara looking down on him. "I'm so sorry, Luke." He could tell that she was upset. "Can you forgive me?"

"Its okay, Mara." He smiled at her. "I'm so sorry. Just don't leave me." His voice was thick with emotion. She bent down to hug him and he pulled her close.

They laid like that, Mara on Luke's shoulder and his muscled arm wrapped tightly around her, for hours. Finally, Mara shifted. "Thank you for loving me Luke. Thank you so much." He kissed her again.

The rest of the night was spent making love.

_I miss those times  
I miss those nights  
I even miss our silly fights  
The making up  
The morning talks  
and those late afternoon walks  
I miss my friend_

The Yavin suns set slowly in the horizon. Luke pulled Mara close and kissed her gently, his hand resting on her protruding belly, where his unborn son rested. His son! Luke had never felt so happy in his life. It was like his entire being was about to burst with happiness.

The setting suns cast a light yellow across the sky, while the little clouds held on to the orange and red. The colors were beautiful, but neither person was paying attention to the colors of the sun. Instead, crystal blue eyes were trained on jade green ones. It was a quite moment, and for the first time during the war, Luke was able to forget the fighting and focus only Mara and his son. "I love you Mara," Luke told her in a gentle voice.

She smiled, so softly, and his heart swelled with love. Mara would only smile, a true smile, not a smirk, for Luke. He returned her smile, and she whispered, "I love you too, Luke." He kissed her again.

The two sat on the temple, only leaving when the suns broke way to the dark sky of night.

_The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say  
to make me laugh again  
Let the light back in  
I miss my friend_

Raising a son during a war was hard work. Very seldom did Luke and Mara have time with their child, Ben. Now that the war with the Yuuzhan Vong was over, they could finally be a family again.

The little red haired boy was out playing in their new yard. He was a spitting image of his father, but had the fire red hair of his mother.

Luke and Mara sat on their porch, watching their son play. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" Luke asked in awe.

"Yeah, like his Father." Mara smiled back at Luke. "Our son. Luke, can you believe we have a son?"

"Our son… Thank you Mara."

"For what?"

For everything. I love you." Luke started to kiss her, but they were interrupted by Ben.

"Ewwwww!" Ben came and sat in the middle of them. He jumped up as soon as he sat down, and tugged at his parents hands. "Com Pway wit me Momma. Com pway Daddy."

The three headed into the yard and stayed out until it was too dark to see anymore.

_I miss my friend  
I miss my friend  
I miss my friend_

The song ended and the radio turned off. No one is here with me, and I didn't turn the radio off, but I am not worried.

"I miss my friend. I miss you Luke," I whisper. Now I am crying again. This time the tears wash away my sorrows and the darkness is no longer in my soul. In fact, my soul feels lighter. I smile. A real smile. I realize that I will always miss my husband, but the pain is bearable now. "I love you Luke," I whisper. I think I see Luke's spirit smiling at me in the background. I look again, he is gone. Yet, I still don't feel alone anymore. He has not left me. His spirit will be with me forever. My lover, my husband, my best friend.

I wipe away the last of my tears, head back to my family, and back to Luke's Memory Service.

When I get there, Leia embraces me in a hug. I pick up my son and hug him. "I miss Daddy," Ben says as he starts crying.

"So do I baby. So do I." I smile at him, and he smiles back. "Don't worry, my son. Don't worry. It will be alright." I say to myself, "We all will be alright."

I can tell Ben is relieved. "I love you, Momma," he sobs.

"I love you too, baby." I rock him slowly. It all will be alright.

The End


End file.
